Les folles lubies d'Aziraphale
by MacHellia
Summary: Ne vous méprenez pas, mon ange est exceptionnel, extraordinaire au sens premier du terme et jamais je laisserais quiconque toucher à ces bouclettes blondes. Pour le meilleur et pour pire, un étrange lien nous unit. Permettez-moi à présent de vous présenter l'ignoble face cachée de l'angelot de mon cœur :


**Les folles lubies d'Aziraphale**

Aziraphale et moi, bien que dans deux camps diamétralement opposés avons su nous comprendre, nous entendre, et parfois même nous entraider au fils des siècles sans que s'en aperçoivent nos hiérarchies respectives. Notre relation singulière ne rentre dans aucune case, ne répond à aucune norme. Ensemble, nous avons repoussé les limites du divin et du malin, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous entendons sur tout.

Ne vous méprenez pas, mon ange est exceptionnel, extraordinaire au sens premier du terme et jamais je laisserais quiconque toucher à ces bouclettes blondes. Pour le meilleur et pour pire, un étrange lien nous unit. Permettez-moi à présent de vous présenter l'ignoble face cachée de l'angelot de mon cœur :

De toutes les inventions, interventions, fabulations que dis-je niaiseries d'Aziraphale, la plus insupportable pour moi, son honorable homologue démoniaque est la légende du Père Noël. Une fable si profondément ancrée dans les différentes cultures qu'il m'est impossible d'y échapper.

Mon ange a réussi un véritable exploit en parvenant, une fois par an à créer cette atmosphère aussi étouffante qu'écœurante d'amour familial et de bienveillance, pour faire simple une horreur angélique. Tous les ans, moi, pauvre démon dois supporter ces stupides guirlandes, ces cantiques écœurants, ces sapins bariolés et lumineux sans oublié les éternels films larmoyants mal joués.

Non seulement, cette journée est catastrophique pour le rendement des enfers, mais qui plus est, les humains mettent des semaines à la préparer. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'exècre le mois de décembre et vous savez pertinemment à qui je dois cette nuisance !

Tout a commencé par une boutade innocente lancée à mon idiot d'ange, une simple plaisanterie, sans arrière-pensée je vous l'assure. Voyez-vous, j'ai jadis organisé la fête des dernières moissons, ce que vous appelez actuellement Halloween, une commémoration effrayante, avec de l'alcool et de la vraie musique : une splendide fête infernale. Au départ à Halloween, les parents enfermaient les enfants pour les empêcher de croiser le diable. Une journée sans enfant, mon rêve ! Je vous avais dit que c'était une fête parfaite !

Malheureusement avec le temps la tradition s'est perdue, toutefois sous l'influence croisée d'Aziraphale et de votre serviteur satanique, elle est tout de même devenue une délicieuse fête où se mêle bonbons et mauvais tours, un parfait symbole d'un incroyable travail d'équipe sans qu'aucun des deux camps n'en eut jamais vent.

Au départ de ma parfaite fête, Aziraphale trouvait dommage de mettre les enfants à l'écart. Je lui rétorquais alors que s'il n'était pas heureux il n'avait qu'à créer une fête qui mettait à l'honneur ces petits casse-pieds qu'il appréciait tant !

Erreur Fatale ! De fins éclairs de lumières se formèrent dans ces pupilles azures. Déjà à l'époque je pressentais le danger de ces folles étincelles. Leur beauté hypnotique n'avait pas trompé mon instinct.

Il n'y avait qu'Aziraphale pour faire miraculeusement apparaître dans le monde entier la même nuit un cadeau, un présent céleste. Oui, je suis du même avis que vous, mon blondinet n'a pas fait dans la discrétion, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il m'avait habitué à de subtils miracles, je dirais même à une certaine forme d'élégance. Quelle déception !

Au départ, le cadeau de Noël était un fruit qui variait selon l'endroit. En Europe, une orange est apparue miraculeusement devant chaque enfant. Une orange ! Il aurait au moins pu choisir une pomme par Satan !

Aucun goût ! Ce n'était pas faute de parfaire son instruction au cours des derniers millénaires ! J'ai encore du travail, je le sais parfaitement, mais mettez-vous à ma place, ce n'est pas évident de faire évoluer la mentalité d'un ange. Je vous l'avoue qu'à demi-mot : ce travail est prenant mais pas si pénible (sauf en décembre bien évidemment). Je laisserais nul autre éduquer 'mon' ange.

Le pire dans cette fête pathétique c'était que j'avais également reçu un agrume. Ce jour-là, inutile de vous préciser que mon canard angélique fut à deux doigts de finir au four avec sa foutue orange !

Aziraphale a réitéré son forfait à plusieurs reprises lors du XIV siècle. Des siècles plus tard, le mythe était devenu si populaire, que les enfants priaient d'avantage le Père Noël que Dieu ou Satan. Même mon ange était surpris par le succès de sa fête. Surpris oui, mais également très fier, il rayonnait, c'est insupportable à la longue !

Depuis chaque année, à cette même date, je me réveille miraculeusement à côté d'un agrume, d'un simple fruit pas même une liqueur, pas une seule fois en plusieurs centaines d'années !

Le Père Noël, ce petit blondinet rondouillard, ce personnage grotesque lui allait comme un gant. A chaque Noël, dans la ville où il y résidait en cette date fatidique, Aziraphale endossait le rôle de l'homme en rouge.

Pour l'occasion, je vous l'assure il abandonnait son traditionnel costume beige pour adopter ce ridicule déguisement. Il n'y avait que lui pour se balader en pyjama molletonné sans omettre son maudit chapeau à pompon, le tout je vous le garantie avec sa foutu bouille débonnaire. Je vous assure qu'à cette occasion j'aurais juré voir de petites étoiles danser dans ses yeux. Et non, il n'y a jamais eu de traîneau ou de renne, c'est une invention des humains. Mon ange ne serait jamais si ridicule, enfin… je l'espère par Satan !

S'il voulait tant se déguiser, il n'avait qu'à venir à mon carnaval, celui de Venise l'aurait enchanté! Quoi qu'il en soit cette image de mon ange dans cet accoutrement grotesque est imprimée à jamais dans ma mémoire, aucun psy dans l'univers ne pourrait défaire cette horreur. Le pire c'est que le rouge n'avait jamais été et ne sera jamais sa couleur !

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, j'aurais du le résonner. Je n'en suis pas très fier, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Lorsqu'il est dans cet état, la logique dont il vante le mérite, le sacro-saint bon sens ne fonctionnent plus sur lui. J'ai été faible mais il semblait tellement s'amuser que j'ai fini par abdiquer. A ma décharge, je ne pensais pas à l'époque que cette folie prendrait une telle ampleur.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi dans le mythe, on laisse un verre de lait et des biscuits pour ce gourmand imposteur ! C'est de l'Aziraphale pur jus ! Le plus ridicule, c'est que mon ange prend à cœur de goûter chaque mets offerts dans les maisons qu'il visitait lors de cette nuit fatidique.

Il y avait bien des années ma cocotte céleste eut la folie de me proposer de l'accompagner dans cette absurde aventure. Vous me voyez, moi, le Serpent originel, le faiseur de péchés, vêtu en … enfin jouer le Père N… je n'arrive pas à finir la phrase tant son absurdité me brûle la langue.

Évidemment comme tous démons qui se respectent un minimum j'ai refusé. Comprenez-moi, je fais des efforts pour lui, d'énormes efforts mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, il n'y avait même pas d'alcool à la clef !

Cette année, mon blondinet m'a fait de nouveau la même proposition. Il est allé jusqu'à utiliser son regard de chien battu (quelle arme déloyale !) pour me faire vaciller. En vain, j'y ai résisté. Depuis je n'ai plus reçu de nouvelles du séraphin.

Les démons n'ont ni remord ni regret, cela leur est biologiquement impossible, de pures chimères je vous l'assure. Ce genre de fadaises serait comme des infections mortelles pour moi.

Alors pourquoi le regard dépité du blondinet me hante-t-il toujours ? Sans nul doute, fais-je une allergie angélique. Si je me trouve aujourd'hui dans la même ville perdue au milieu de la Norvège qu'un certain angelot en cette veille du jour maudit, ce n'est en aucun cas pour l'accompagner dans son délire de guimauve.

Non, je suis venu par hasard. Bon, peut-être pas par hasard. Ça suffit, je n'ai pas à me justifier : surveiller le séraphin fait partie de mon boulot de démon, et je suis simplement très appliqué. Après tout l'objet de ma surveillance s'accorde le droit d'entrer par effraction dans le domicile d'humains pour y déposer quelques babioles en échange de biscuits trop cuits. C'est des plus suspects !

La journée passe lentement, les rues de la petite ville se vident rapidement. Les familles se sont réunies pendant que je marche seul le long du fleuve. Il commence à neiger, je sais très bien à qui je dois cette baisse subite des températures. Je referme mon manteau.

Le serpent que je suis ne comprend pas le goût de mon angelot pour la neige et le froid en général, encore un faussé qui nous sépare. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi les humains s'émerveillent devant quelques flocons. Vous êtes encore plus absurde que mon ange !

La nuit tombe rapidement, j'abandonne le fleuve pour rejoindre le sommet d'une colline qui surplombe le village. J'y trouve un banc avec une vue dégagée et je me l'approprie.

Progressivement les lumières disparaissent, ne laissant plus que l'éclairage des étoiles dissimulées par les nuages. Cela n'a aucune importance au contraire, ma vue n'en est que plus perçante.

Le temps est une notion toute relative pour les immortels. C'est une nuit comme tant d'autre, alors pourquoi est-ce que je la trouve si prolixe ? Je sais que techniquement elle compte parmi les plus longues de l'année, Aziraphale avait bien choisi son jour.

Non cela rien avoir avec sa durée quantifiable, c'est plus de l'ordre du ressenti. Je n'aime pas cette sensation, cela ne me ressemble pas. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici cette nuit.

Aziraphale devait être à l'œuvre vu l'heure… Quoi ! Vous pensez que cette pensée m'arrache un sourire. Allez-vous faire voir ! Vous remarquez que je reste poli.

J'essaie d'observer les étoiles, après tout, certaines sont mes créations, mais avec tant de nuages malgré ma vue décuplée la tentative est vaine.

Mince, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

_« - Joyeux Noël, mon cher »_

Voila que j'attends des voix sans même avoir bu. Elle vient de derrière moi, je me retourne ; personne. Je sens l'arnaque…umm je sens aussi mon ange. Il est tout proche et de toute évidence d'humeur taquine.

_« - Crowley …. »_

Je lève la tête, il plane à environ 13 mètres au dessus de moi. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses ailes, elles sont toujours aussi resplendissantes. Toutefois, je ne peux retenir un fou rire. Ce costume, ce bonnet, cette fausse barbe qui vient de s'arracher au vent détonnent avec sa nature angélique, cette posture si solennelle.

Il boude, je me reprends, enfin j'essaie ce n'est pas évident.

_«_\- _Tu t'amuses bien l'Angelot !_

_\- Évidemment, pourquoi pas toi ?_

_\- A ton avis ?_

_\- Tu m'as l'air grognon, très cher, tu ne peux pas être grognon en cette soirée si spéciale. Ce n'est pas permis_, gronde mon séraphin.

_\- Joker mon ange, je me passe des permissions, c'est l'un des privilèges des démons_, répond-je avec mon impertinence coutumière.

\- _Ce privilège comme tu le nommes si bien, n'a pas l'air de te réjouir,_ rétorque Aziraphale avec malice.

_\- Je n'aime pas l'atmosphère qui se dégage de ta fête._

_\- Comment peux-tu, mon cher ? Les humains sont heureux, rassemblés._

_\- Que veux-tu, trop d'ondes positives, j'étouffe._

_\- C'est vrai ?_

_\- Évidemment._

\- _Alors pourquoi avoir fait out ce chemin pour me rejoindre ?_

_\- Je…. C'est un hasard, ne va pas te faire de drôles d'idées, l'Angelot._

_\- En tout cas, ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu sois venu, très cher,_ répond Aziraphale avec un large sourire sincère qui ne fait que m'énerver._»_

Je détourne le regard mi exaspéré mi ravi, mais cela jamais je ne lui avouerais. L'ange d'un mouvement d'aile se décale de deux mètres vers la gauche pour entrer dans mon champ de vision. Il ajoute alors d'un ton taquin :

_« - Je suis enchanté de ta présence quand bien même tu ne m'aies pas accompagné pour visiter les demeures humaines._

_\- Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais manqué ton spectacle, tu es si grotesque en rouge à commettre de multiples effractions pour des verres de lait. Si tu veux mon avis : ce n'est pas très angélique mon canard, _réplique-je avec insolence. »

Il n'aime que je l'appelle de la sorte, je vois clairement une pointe d'agacement naître dans ses pupilles azures. Je n'y peux rien, j'adore voir danser ces douces étincelles dans son regard.

_\- Tu n'aimes pas mon costume ? Les enfants l'adorent… et puis j'en ai imaginé un pour toi… _se chagrine mon ange_. »_

Il me cherche là ! Il doit vraiment calmer ses ardeurs :

_« - Dommage que les anges soient immunisés contre le ridicule._

_\- C'est… méchant, mon cher._

_\- … »_

Je ne voulais pas le vexer, je vous l'assure mais il a un don pour m'énerver et les excuses ce n'est pas mon truc. Je lui lance quelques regards, il me refait le coup de sa bouille déconfite. Non, hors de question que je m'excuse. Je jette un nouveau regard à mon canard penaud. Il ne lui en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour prendre la mouche…

Je n'ai pas le choix, je change de sujet :

_« - Alors tu as déjà fini ta tournée ?_

_\- Oui, oui…_ Il a toujours son air mortifié. J'ai horreur quand il joue cette carte.

_\- Pas d'accident ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Personne ne t'a vu ?_

_\- Si, quelques enfants bien sages._

Je préfère garder pour moi mes pensées. Mon ange avec les meilleures attentions du monde venait de traumatiser à jamais quelques jeunes humains (sur le principe je n'ai rien contre, et même je plussoie volontiers). Jamais personne ne les croirait, ils allaient grandir avec un complexe psychologique évident. Un long séjour chez le psy et une bonne dose de drogues sont pour eux des merveilleuses perspectives. Noël n'est peut-être pas si mal ; même si je doute que mon idiot de blondinet voit les choses à ma façon.

Je joue le jeu :

_« - Mais explique moi, s'ils sont si sages, pourquoi ne dormaient-ils pas ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange. Je suis épaté que tu es fini ta virée si rapidement._

_\- Je me suis hâté mon cher._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que tu étais là ..._murmura le séraphin en plantant son regard dans le mien. »

Les étincelles que j'apprécie tant ont disparu, j'ignore pourquoi ses pupilles me fascinent autant. On peut y voir une flamme remplie d'espoir s'agitait. D'ordinaire c'est le genre de regard que j'exècre mais chez lui cet embrasement a quelque chose d'hypnotique ou plus vraisemblablement je perds la tête. A cause du trouble qu'il provoque, il me faut bien une minute pour trouver une répartie malicieuse :

_« - Tant d'efforts pour moi l'Angelot ? Tu sais, je suis loin d'être sage._

_\- Je le sais malheureusement. Disons, que je fais une exception._

_\- Une exception, quelle chance !_

_\- En effet.»_

Mon ange a bien des qualités, mais discerner l'ironie n'est pas son fort. Il descend de un ou deux mètres et avec un sourire taquin il me demande innocemment :

_« -Tu dois promettre d'être sage, sinon, tu n'auras pas de cadeau l'année prochaine…_

_\- Pas cadeau,… pas d'orange pas une pomme et moi qui préparait une farce pour canard. Que tu es cruel ! »_

Il essaie de le dissimuler mais ma réplique lui arrache un sourire. Je le sens de bonne humeur, il répond au quart de tour :

_« - Si je te propose une bonne bouteille à la place, te tiendras-tu à carreau pendant une année ?_

_\- Par Satan tout puissant, essaierais-tu de me corrompre ? _répondis-je en mimant l'effroi à outrance. Son sourire s'élargit.

_\- Corrompre, quel vilain terme, très cher._

_\- Tu n'as pas répondu._

_\- Ce n'est qu'une proposition, mon brave._

_\- Tu n'es pas prêt à passer dans le camp d'en bas, ta tentation laisse sérieusement à désirer._

_\- Merci, très cher, je suis très bien là où je suis. Je n'ai aucune envie de chuter._

_\- Dommage, je t'aurais fait faire le tour, je suis un guide extra. Aziraphale au passage, il faut te méfier des vœux que tu formules. Tu t'ennuierais si je ne semais pas un peu la zizanie sur Terre. _

_\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… _grommela l'ange en réfléchissant.»

Je change de sujet, sinon je vais m'énerver. Évidemment, il s'ennuierait sans moi ! Il n'est juste pas prêt à le reconnaître :

_« - Que fais-tu d'ordinaire après tes visites nocturnes ?_

_\- Je retourne dans la ma chambre à l'auberge._

_\- Tout seul ?_

_\- Évidemment, pourquoi ?_

_\- Je pensais que tu passais Noël avec une famille humaine. Cela m'étonne tu attires la sympathie des gens comme une sorte Saint Bernard céleste._

_\- Je n'aime pas ta comparaison. _

_\- Ne m'en tient pas rigueur mon canard, je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée. Tu vas me dire que pas une famille ne t'a invité, toi et ta frimousse attendrissante en ce jour si charitable ? »_

Je n'y suis pour rien, il m'a tendu la perche. Il lève un sourcil d'exaspération :

_« - Je... tu te moques de moi ?_

_\- Jamais, après tout c'est un jour de trêve, comme tu me l'as jadis stipulé. Je suis juste étonné, _me défends-je avec une indignation feinte_._

_\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai reçu plusieurs invitations, mais je les ai refusé figure toi, très cher._

_\- Toutes, tu es un méchant ange, méchant, pas bien._

_\- Tu es exaspérant parfois._

_\- Merci, non sérieusement pourquoi ne pas profiter de ta fête ? Tu ne l'aimes plus, tu comptes y mettre un terme _demandais-je plein d'espoir.

_\- Non, Noël c'est une fête de ..._

_\- Une fête de …_

_\- De FAMILLE, mon cher._

_\- Oui et alors…_

_\- Je voulais la passer avec toi. Après tout, tu as fait tout ce chemin, j'ai cru que tu voulais... enfin... tu sais…_

_\- Je sais ?_

_\- Oui tu sais… passer la soirée ensemble, je ne me rendais pas compte que cette idée te révulsait à ce point._

_\- Je... »_

Je ne trouve pas de réplique, pourtant d'ordinaire, c'est moi qui aie le dernier mot. Voilà exactement le genre de situation inenvisageable, totalement improbable dans laquelle mon ange peut me jeter innocemment sans vergogne. Il est dingue, complètement dingo… mais c'est qui me plaît chez lui.

« -_D'accord, ce genre de fête n'est pas mon truc. Je n'ai jamais dit que cette idée me révulsait complètement. Disons que je peux faire un effort, un gros effort…. Pour toi… et seulement s'il y a de l'alcool._

_\- Alors tu veux bien !_ s'exclama mon blondinet avec un sourire lumineux presque divin. »

Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre une absurdité pareille, je le sais pertinemment. En tant que démon, j'aurais dû n'avoir aucun mal à l'envoyer promener, mais cet ange a un pouvoir spécial sur moi, celui de me faire réaliser des choses absurdes, ineffablement insensées.

Aziraphale, mon idiot irrécupérable, interprète mon silence pour un oui, ce qui se traduit par une pirouette aérienne qui lui fait perdre son bonnet ridicule. Quel spectacle déplorant ! Un vrai gamin parfois je vous jure. Je détourne le regard avant que sa bêtise ne me contamine.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Aziraphale sans un mot descend en piquet à toute vitesse vers moi. D'accord, cela fait sans doute longtemps que le blondinet n'a pas volé, mais sa conduite est dangereuse. Non il ne ralentit pas, quel abruti ! Je pressens la collision, le désastre…

Instinctivement je ferme les yeux et me prépare au carambolage. Me prend-t-il pour un amortisseur, ou un coussin ? Il risque de se faire mal qui plus est. Le choc ne vient pas.

J'ouvre les paupières. Cet abruti séraphique m'a agrippé les deux mains et m'a emporté dans le ciel à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Il est cinglé ! Il ne me lâche pas en plus ! Quand bien même, il a du mal à supporter mon poids en plus du sien, il persiste. Nous descendons subitement d'un ou deux mètres.

Quel idiot fais-je, je savais pourtant que sa bêtise est contagieuse, je déploie immédiatement mes ailes et le laisse m'entraîner dans son sillage. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire, je le suis. Qui est le plus fou de nous deux ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Cela fait des centaines d'années que je n'ai pas volé de la sorte. Le vent frais s'engouffre dans les ailes et les fait frissonner... D'ailleurs, ces dernières se couvrent de flocons reprenant ainsi leur couleur originelle. Je les secoue, mais il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'elles soient de nouveaux tachées, souillées...

Je n'aime pas cette image, je n'aime pas repenser à ma chute et encore moins en parler. Aziraphale me lâche les mains. Fin de partie, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Il me tourne plusieurs fois autour puis sans prévenir agite ses ailes avec une douce violence. Le courant d'air me réveille de ma torpeur, il a également fait fuir tous les flocons qui s'étaient posés sur moi. Il recommence, c'est une provocation qui fonctionne à merveille. Aucun doute, mon poulet céleste pourrait se reconvertir en sèche cheveux divin.

Heureusement pour nous, personne ne nous observe, pas un ange, pas un démon ne sont à proximité.

Aziraphale s'approche, me prend le poignet, puis il accélère, il virevolte sans me lâcher, je ne lui laisse pas d'avance. Il y a quelque chose de grisant dans cette danse aérienne. Je le dépasse à présent, je me prends au jeu et échange nos positions. Je le fais tournoyer assez facilement. Il se laisse faire et il a l'air de bien s'amuser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour un canard, il peut s'enorgueillir d'une certaine grâce dans les airs.

Aziraphale joue avec les nuages, ces jeux deviennent les miens. Je m'avère même plus tôt doué au cache-cache nébuleux. C'est assez rare de le voir ainsi et je ne me lasse pas de son insouciance. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, il n'est jamais le dernier pour s'amuser et un rien l'émerveille. Toutefois il est rare qu'il se laisse aller à une pareille désinvolture quoi que toujours élégante.

Cela doit faire plus d'une heure que nous virevoltons sans raison, une folle heure de liberté totale. Aziraphale me lance un regard complice puis monte en piquet très haut vers les cieux. Je le perds de vue dans les altostratus, un mille-feuille géant de brume. Je monte à présent, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, toujours dans sa direction.

Il m'attend bien au-dessus des nuages à contempler le ciel étoilé. Je prends quelques instants à l'observer, une longue minute pour graver cette image dans ma mémoire. Même dans son costume ridicule, il dégageait une prestance incroyable, fascinante, troublante. J'arrive à sa hauteur, à une trentaine de centimètre de lui.

Il me lance un regard en coin et me demande quelle est mon étoile préférée. Je choisis évidemment celle que j'ai contribué en grande partie à créer. Il l'observe attentivement puis se tourne alors vers moi et m'annonce :

_« -Très bien mon cher, un jour nous irons la visiter. »_

Il n'a pas le droit de sortir ce genre de choses avec ces prunelles azurées flamboyantes, emplies de certitude et de lumière. Ce genre de regard est aveuglant pour le démon que je suis.

Oh non, par Satan, je crois que je rougis, son sourire s'élargit à ma réaction, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment rayonnant ! Jamais il ne m'avait fixé un rendez-vous, sans au moins prétexter le travail. L'arrangement était la parfaite excuse. Jamais dans toute la création, mon ange n'avait été si direct.

Quel traître ! Il me prend à l'improviste, Il n'y a que lui pour me faire ce genre d'annonce avec tant de candeur. Que répondre, quelle attitude convient à son insolente innocence ? Je dois l'avouer, je me suis fait avoir, je n'ai rien vu venir…

Je détourne le regard et porte toute mon attention sur mon étoile. Bordel ! Cette fichue étoile ne m'a jamais paru aussi scintillante qu'à cet instant. Il y a un truc, forcément ? Est-ce lui ? Oui aucun doute. Par quel miracle va-t-il réussi cela ?

Ses mots résonnent toujours dans ma tête. Ce n'était ni une demande, ni une question. Un ordre ? Non, sa déclaration ne nécessitait nulle réponse, aucun consentement, non elle sonnait comme une promesse, une délicieuse promesse.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je dois être sûr d'avoir bien compris sa proposition :

_« -Tu es sérieux ?_

_\- Toujours, quel est le problème très cher? Tu n'as pas envie ?_

_\- Si, bien sûr c'est juste que…_

_\- Que …_

_\- Tu as une manière bien particulière de me fixer un rencard l'Angelot… »_

Ce fut au tour de l'ange de s'empourprer. C'est bien ce que je disais, il n'y qu'Aziraphale pour me fixer un rencard sans s'en avoir conscience.

_« -Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, quand tu y mets du tien, tes tentations sont prodigieuses, simplement infaillibles. _

_\- Mais non, je…_

_\- Ok, L'angelot pas de soucis, je nous prévois une virée d'enfer dans les étoiles.»_


End file.
